


Christmas Decorations And The Twelve Days

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Twelve Days Of Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves Christmas, he decorates and shops with Stiles and Lydia’s help. Then his true loves gives him things for all of the twelve days of Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lowlifetheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/gifts), [ShadowKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKnight/gifts).



> **Disclaimer -** I own nothing, if I did I would have such fun but we all know that it wouldn’t be anywhere near as good. Just showing my love through imitation.   
>  I told myself, write a little Christmas story, just 2000ish words. Short, sweet, fluffy. Then I find out when Derek’s actual birthday is and it changes a little and then it morphs into a freaking twelve days of Christmas story. So since it has two parts I give you the first part of the story on Christmas Eve, tomorrow you might get part two. If not Boxing Day is the day for cricket, rest and leftovers and now posting fic.  
> Not related to Five Times  
> For all the people who comment on all of my fics, thank you so much. Have a lovely Christmas if you celebrate. 

****

Christmas Decorations And The Twelve Days

by Moonbeam

 **Part 01 - The Secret**

The first Christmas after Derek became the alpha Stiles and Lydia discovered something fascinating about him; the man loves Christmas.

Stiles figured Christmas for the downright grumpy alpha would just be another reason for him to growl at and avoid people. Then Stiles arrived at Derek’s house on December First to find the alpha up a tree stringing lights. Stiles stood enjoying the view of Derek’s spectacular arse from below for a while.

“Stiles, throw me up another line of staples.”

Stiles looked at the mound of stuff at his feet, finding the box of staples for the staple gun Derek was using he threw a row up watching as the alpha reached back and plucked them from the air without looking or losing his balance.

“Derek?”

“Yes Stiles.” Derek was now around the other side of the tree ringing it with the outdoor lights.

“Can I help?”

“Sure, the string of star lights needs to be hung from the porch railing.” Stiles finds the right lights and starts to pull them out, untangling when needed. He walks over to the freshly painted railing the pack had spent last weekend painting. Suddenly Derek’s rush to have the painting finished made a lot more sense. Stiles starts at the left side of the cream porch winding and hanging the lights, trying to make it look like he was doing something more than just following the top of the railing. When he has finished he turned the lights on to check them and was pleased with the effect he had created. Suddenly a twig snapped behind him and he spins quickly to look at Derek, though his eyes get distracted by the tree behind Derek which was draped in twinkling, colourful lights that screamed Christmas even though it is daytime and Christmas was another twenty-four days away.

“Wow!” Stiles breathed out.

“Thanks. It’s not finished yet though.” Derek said. “The porch looks good. Why did you come by?”

“I found a couple of new books about werewolves at the library and wanted to ask you some questions about some of the weird stuff I read.”

“Okay, though I think it might make sense if you come back later. I need to finish this today.”

“I’ll help.” Stiles says quickly. He and his dad have a little tree crammed with the decorations his mother bought, they place their presents underneath and open them whenever works with his dad’s schedule. He misses the big Christmases that he had when his mother was still alive, and the idea that Derek...the big bad wolf is decorating for Christmas is just too amazing to miss.

“Really?”

“If you can use the help.”

“Sure, the star dangle lights, the big ones, are supposed to go on the top of the porch, kind of hanging from the underside of the roof between the verandah pillars. Do you know what I mean?” Derek is pointing at the porch from over Stiles’ shoulder showing him where he wants them to go. Stiles can feel the heat pouring off the older man and he has to stiffen all of his muscles not to lean back and just sink into him.

“Yeah, do you have a ladder?”

“Just around the corner, do you want me to get it?”

“I can handle the ladder.” Stiles takes the chance to walk away from Derek, finding the ladder and the large star dangle lights. They are strings which then have stars at different hanging lengths spread out. Stiles sets up the ladder and attaches the first end making sure it will still reach the outlet. Stringing them up only takes him ten minutes after which he is sent inside to put some stickers and fake snow on the windows. Then he has to decorate the wreath for the door. Stiles notices that he is kept on the ground after he stumbled a little coming off the ladder the final time. He was not even unsteady he just caught sight of Derek stomach as he jumped from the tree. He was always a little unsteady when he caught sight of Derek’s stomach, it made him want to pin the man down and just bite down into the rippling muscles. Stiles shakes himself and puts Rudolf at the head of Santa’s sleigh in the big picture window in the living room. He settles outside to watch Derek hang decorations from the tree while he attaches decorations to the wreath.

“Derek?”

“Yes Stiles?”

“Are you having a tree inside as well?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent. I’ll be back in a half hour.”

“You don’t need to come back if you have other things to do.”

“No, I have an idea. I just need some supplies.”

“What is the idea?”

“Think of it as a surprise.” Stiles attaches the wreath and then runs down to his jeep and jumps in driving away leaving Derek half hanging out of his tree watching the jeep bounce away.

An hour later Stiles returns to the house to find the tree outside finished and Derek inside putting up more decorations. Stiles finds a seat in the lounge room with Derek and pulls out the Christmas balls and stickers and gets to work. Derek finishes in the lounge room and then disappears for half an hour and returns lugging a real Christmas tree that looks like it might have just been cut down. Derek sets the tree up in the corner and starts to decorate it. Lights then tinsel. Just as Derek puts the last piece of tinsel on the tree Stiles stands up his back popping and declares himself finished.

“With what?” Derek moves over.

“There is one for everyone.” Stiles holds up the Christmas ball, his one, his name on one side and his birth date on the other. Little stickers all around, some lacrosse sticks, a policeman’s hat, a computer, some books, all things that relate to him. He holds up Lydia’s, Allison’s, Danny’s, Scott’s and Jackson’s all with their birth dates and stickers to match them decorating the balls. “The problem with this is that I don’t know what your birthday is, what is it?”

“November 07, 1988.”

“We missed your birthday?”

“I didn’t tell anyone.”

“Why not.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“It’s your birthday.”

“So?”

“Seriously, we are decking your halls with boughs of holly but your birthday isn’t a big deal. You took us all to a restaurant for my birthday, and we had a barbeque for Danny’s and we’ll do something for everyone else’s I assume but they haven’t had one since you became alpha and we all kind of became a pack. But your birthday is no big deal.”

“That’s what I said.”

“Well this needs to be rectified.”

“No, it really doesn’t.”

Stiles lets the argument go but decides to call Lydia as soon as he gets home so they can do something for Derek. He puts the date on Derek’s ball and disappears outside to lacquer them. Six hours after Stiles drove up to Derek’s house the outside and inside is festive. There is the scent of Christmas in the air and Stiles is happy, he thinks about his mum and how much she would love this house decorated for Christmas; how much she loved Christmas.

Derek walks up behind him startling him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m thinking about my mum she loved Christmas.”

“So did mine, she used to make this house look like Santa’s house.”

“Is that why you are doing this?”

“A bit. I like Christmas, it reminds me of my mum and it’s the only reminder that doesn’t...”

“Make you want to find a rusty spoon and dig out your own heart. I know the feeling.” Stiles said still not looking at the man next to him.

“Yeah.”

“I left space for the balls, how long do they need to dry?”

“They need another coat tomorrow morning and then they can go on the day after.”

“Okay, I’ll sort it out.”

“Okay, I’ll head off.”

“Do you still want to ask questions about the books you read?”

“Are you sure?”

“Come inside. I’ll order pizza.”

“Excellent. Pepperoni?”

“I know.”

Three hours later when Stiles gets home he calls Lydia who calls Allison and Danny and the three of them arrive at his house twenty minutes later to get Operation Derek’s Birthday organised.

Two days later Derek calls Lydia, demands her help and picks her up twenty minutes later. They drive two towns over to the largest shopping mall in the area and Derek turns to Lydia ltting his eyes flash blue for a moment.  
“I need to buy Christmas presents, I have an idea what I want to get for people but I want your help to make the actual shopping as quick as possible. I like giving gifts but I do not like shopping.”

“Christmas?”

“Yes.”

“You do Christmas?”

“I thought Stiles would have told you, I’m surprised the boy was able to keep his mouth shut for two days.”

“Oh quit it.”

“Quit what?”

“Quit pretending he isn’t your favourite.”

“Favourite what?”

“Person in the whole world?” Lydia is staring him down, her face daring him to contradict what she is saying.

Derek doesn’t respond just growls under his breath and continues. “I like Christmas. I need something for you, Danny, Jackson, Allison and Scott. I also want to get something small for the sheriff and Melissa; they helped out with the house.”

“What about Stiles?” Lydia is grinning in a way that makes Derek wish he had have called Allison instead.

“I have something for Stiles already.” Derek mumbles as he gets out of the car.

Lydia’s laughter is ringing in his ears long after they have locked the car and made it upstairs into the shopping centre.

“Okay, so ideas?”

“Well Danny has been talking about some piece of computer equipment for the last month like it is the Holy Grail so I thought I’d get him that.”

“Okay, this way. I want perfume. It’s expensive but you are going to have to deal since I am helping you out.”

“Fine.” Derek follows behind Lydia hoping this will be over soon. The noise and crowd disturbs him.

Three hours later, this was supposed to go faster with Lydia, the two of them are getting back into Derek’s car and Lydia is repeating the same question she has been asking for the last three hours.

“What did you get Stiles?”

“I’m not telling you.” Derek gets out of the parking area and puts down the windows to let the fresh air in and he can feel the tension leaving his shoulders.

“Why not?”

“It’s a Christmas present. People are not supposed to know what it is.”

“I know what you are getting everyone. Including me.”

“I am not telling you Lydia let it go.”

“Fine!” She sulks. “Do you want me to wrap the gifts for you?”

“No, I like gift wrapping.”

“Who are you?”

“Derek, your alpha.” Derek growls making his eyes flash electric blue.

“My alpha growls a lot and is just generally bad tempered. You however are voluntarily going Christmas shopping and have apparently decorated your house if the text Stiles finally sent me after messaging him for an hour is anything to go by. You like wrapping gifts and came up with most of the presents by yourself. So I wonder who has taken over your hot but off limits arse.”

“Hot but off limits arse?” Derek is almost cut off by a stupid driver which serves to distract him momentarily.

“Yeah, it already has property of Stiles stamped on it. We are just waiting for the two of you to admit it and start fucking until you start to smile.”

“My arse does not have property of Stiles stamped on it and I am not going to fuck him.”

“Why not?”

“He’s too young and human and why the fuck am I answering your questions?”

“I lulled you into answering, now what did you buy Stiles?”

“I am not sleeping with him because I have no interest in sleeping with him.”

“Oh way too late.” Lydia says wearing her cat that ate the canary grin.

Derek grumbles and drives the rest of the way in silence. When he gets to his house he finds too many cars in the driveway. Danny’s car next to Jackson’s next to Stiles’.

“What is going on?” Derek asks.

“Don’t know.”

“You are lying.”

“Yep.” Lydia chirps just before bouncing out of the car and making a dash for the door which slams shut behind her.

Derek growls and gets out of the car leaving the presents in the boot to find out what his pack is up to. When he opens the door all of them jump and yell surprise as though he couldn’t smell them when he drove up, or that they had hidden the cars, or that he wasn’t a freaking werewolf who could hear their heartbeats.

“What?” Derek sees the hopeful expression on Stiles’ face as well as the happy look on everyone else’s so he smiles.

“Happy birthday.” Stiles says moving over and putting a hat on the alpha’s head. Derek growls at him but he is summarily ignored by his human pack mate. Derek yanks the hat off his head and passes it to Allison as she sweeps past to wish him a happy birthday.

“I told you not to do anything.” Derek says to the group of teens in front of him, all of whom roll their eyes and move him into the lounge room where there are birthday decorations interspersed with the Christmas decorations. There is a cake that is peanut butter pumpkin cake which only Stiles knows Derek likes. He has got to stop talking to the guy. Jackson hands him a cup of punch and wishes him a happy birthday with Danny and Scott close behind. Lydia is standing behind them smiling before walking forward and telling him something that makes him growl and his eyes change to electric blue.

“I could have finished the shopping in an hour but they needed time.” She then moves away quickly and hides behind Danny.

Stiles bounces up to him and puts a plate of food in his hand. “Eat; I made my famous Macaroni Cheese!”

“I do like your Macaroni Cheese.”

“I know. So were you surprised?”

“I saw your cars, and smelt you, and heard you.”

“Well of course. But you didn’t know why we were here right?”

“No, well done.” Derek sits down and eats watching as his pack finds music and eats and drinks and is generally merry and figures that probably the party is a good thing.

Everyone but Stiles has left by nine when he sends everyone home so they could get organised for school tomorrow. Stiles refused and started tidying up, the two of them collecting up decorations, throwing things away and washing dishes. Finally Stiles sits down and turns to Derek. “Did you enjoy your party?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. I should go, Dad’s home tonight. See ya Derek.”

When Stiles leaves the house feels empty but Derek just goes and gets his Christmas presents and wraps them sitting next to his Christmas tree and thinking about his mum. She taught him the right way to wrap Christmas presents; you need nice paper and invisible sticky tape and bows or ribbons and nice labels. When Derek goes to bed that night there are six expertly wrapped presents under his tree. He puts on a Christmas CD his mum used to play when he was little as he falls asleep.

 **TBC...**


	2. 02 - The Reward

**Christmas Decorations And The Twelve Days**

by Moonbeam

 

**Part 02 – The Reward**

 

 **On the first day of Christmas** my true love gave to me...a set of stockings.

 

On December 13th Derek comes home to find Stiles’ scent all over his porch, he follows the smell around the back of the house and found him laying on the hammock there dozing with a gigantic bag in his lap. Derek sits down before checking his surroundings and just watches him sleep for a minute. Stiles is never still but when the guy is asleep his entire body is lax and still the only movement is his mouth that keeps opening and closing as though the man is still talking even without sound coming out.

 

Stiles wakes up slowly, stretching, his shirt lifting up to reveal a patch of tender, pale flesh and the line of dark hair leading down under his jeans. Derek has the sudden urge to go over and lick along the skin he can see. Derek stands swiftly and stalks over to the man.

 

“Derek?” Stiles says still sleepy with half open eyes until suddenly they fling open and Stiles tries to sit up which results in spinning, shrieking and then finally Stiles sprawled on the ground looking up at Derek who is trying to hide a smile.

 

Derek pulls him up when he regains control of his facial muscles.

 

“What are you doing here?” Derek asks leading Stiles into the house.

 

“I have something for you.

 

“What?”

 

“Lounge room.” Derek takes the instruction and walks into the lounge room and sits where Stiles is pointing.

 

“So I was thinking, what is this lovely room missing?”

 

“Nothing.” Derek growls.

 

“Wrong, we need.” Stiles plays a drum roll on his stomach and then pulls something from the bag.

 

“A stocking?” Derek asks looking at the green stocking with his name on it and a black wolf with blue eyes on it staring at him.

 

“Yeah, for the mantle. You have a mantle, we needed stockings.” Stiles says moving over and hanging the stocking with the hook he brought with him.

 

“One stocking all by itself is-”

 

“Please.” Stiles walks back over to the bag and pulls another stocking from the bag, Allison with a little bow and arrow. Scott with a wolf with brown eyes, Jackson with a little green eyed wolf, Danny with a magician’s hat and wand, Lydia with a wolf with lavender eyes and finally Stiles with a book. “One for each of us.”

 

“Where did you get them?”

 

“Well we bought the stockings, did you know Allison can sew, I picked the pictures and Allison attached everything.”

 

“If Allison did the sewing why isn’t she here too?”

 

“She told me it was my idea so I had to deliver them.” Stiles goes over and hangs all the stockings, green ones for boys, red for girls.

 

“They look good.” Derek concedes.

 

Stiles sits down next to Derek when he is finished, resting back against the cushions obviously not going anywhere now that he had delivered his gift.

 

“Want to stay and watch a movie?” Derek finally asks.

 

“Excellent. I’ll make popcorn.” Stiles suddenly has energy since he bounces up and goes into the kitchen.

 

 **On the second day of Christmas** my true love gave to me...a sprig of mistletoe.

 

On December 14th the whole pack descends on Derek’s house for a movie afternoon. When he opens the door the first thing he sees is a sprig of mistletoe.

 

“Hello.” His pack choruses before Stiles lifts his hand and stretches to place the mistletoe on the door lintel. When Derek is able to look away from Stiles’ stomach that he still desperately wants to nibble on Lydia and Danny are smirking at him. He growls at them and moves to let everyone inside. Stiles moves to the side and giggles when Danny and Lydia step in together.

 

“Well now you have to kiss.” Stiles says gleefully.

 

“You planned this.” Danny accuses.

 

“Yep.” Stiles says before motioning for them to get on with it.

 

Danny leans over and kisses Lydia before pulling back with a grin.

 

Scott and Allison walk in together and stop to kiss; Jackson walks in quickly before Stiles strolls in and grins at Derek.

 

Five hours later after the movies Stiles is the last person to walk outside accompanied by Derek. Scott spots it first but Lydia and Danny are close behind.

 

“Well, well Stiles!”

 

“What?” Stiles freezes.

 

“Look up Stiles.” Danny says with a smirk designed to inspire fear.

 

Stiles and Derek look up as one and spot the mistletoe.

 

“Well now you have to kiss.” Lydia says gleefully.

 

“No I don’t.” Derek grumbles.

 

“It’s tradition.” Stiles says before taking a huge breath and pulling the alpha down to meet his lips. Derek grips the back of Stiles’ shirt and the two of them are lost in the kiss for longer than any of their spectators are comfortable with.

 

Stiles pulls away with a grin and dazed look that matches Derek’s.

 

“Bye Derek.” Stiles says happily and the group moves out to the cars. Lydia and Danny leave last with identical smirks on their faces. At the look their alpha growl at them which quickly wipes the smirks from their faces.

 

 **On the third day of Christmas** my true love gave to me...a star.

 

On December 15th Derek hears something in the front yard and goes to investigate. He finds Stiles standing at the bottom of his decorated tree giving directions to someone who is shimmying up the tree. Derek is pleased that at least Stiles isn’t climbing the tree himself.

 

“What is going on?” Derek asks when he is standing next to Stiles who jumps at the voice and almost hits Derek in the head when he is flailing around.

 

“Your tree didn’t have a decoration at the top; you have an angel inside so Scott is putting the star on the top of the tree for you.”

 

“A star?”

 

“Yeah, it’s cool. It lights up and I checked you have an open socket.” Stiles grins.

 

“Thanks.” Derek says just as Scott jumps out of the tree and plugs the star in. When Derek looks up he realises the tree was in fact missing the star which flashes any number of colours and finishes the tree off.

 

“No problem. We gotta go. Bye.” Stiles says before getting back into the car and driving away from a confused looking Derek; Stiles never leaves that quickly.

 

 **On the fourth day of Christmas** my true love gave to me...a nativity scene.

 

On December 16th Stiles invited himself over for a movie and popcorn. He arrived about an hour later with a stack of DVDs.

 

“I brought Christmas movies and other stuff. Which do you want to watch?”

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

Stiles drops the DVDs on the chair letting Derek have a look through them, he went for the Christmas DVDs first and Stiles knew what he was going to be watching today.

 

Twenty minutes later Derek is telling him that he needs to pick the movie himself as he steals the bowl of popcorn and starts eating.

 

“Fine!” Stiles says stomping over to the TV and finding the first Christmas movie he finds not even bothering to look at the DVD cover.

 

“What is Nightmare Before Christmas?” Derek asks when the title screen comes up.

 

“You have never seen Nightmare Before Christmas?” Stiles is shocked at the looks of non-excitement on Derek’s face.

 

“No. I haven’t seen many movies in the last few years.” Derek shrugs.

 

“Oh this is going to be good.” Stiles says with glee stealing some of his popcorn back and then hitting play.

 

Derek is sucked in just like Stiles expected and as he watches he sees that Derek is Jack. All sad and gloom until Christmas and then he’s happy and interested in shopping with Lydia and decorating his house and he hasn’t shoved Stiles against the wall since the beginning of the month.

 

Derek has a smile on his face at the end of the movie which was amazing.

 

“Oh I am going to have to introduce you to the rest of the wonder that is Tim Burton, he has some amazing movies.”

 

“Okay, what else do we have?”

 

“Nothing from him, how do you feel about Jim Carrey?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Oh my God. This is awesome. Grinch it is.”

 

Seven hours and three more movies, two pizzas and copious amounts of soft drink and popcorn later Stiles bounces out of Derek’s house and waves out the window as he drives away from the house hoping to get home before his dad gets there.

 

Derek goes back inside to do the dishes and clean his lounge room. Stiles offered but he tended to take forever to do it because he liked to chat while he cleaned and got distracted.

When he was tidying the lounge room he realised something was different. Whatever it was that had changed was on the mantle but nothing looked out of place. Derek moves over and starts at the left, when he was almost at the end he saw it. A little nativity scene, metal and unpainted it took up barely any space but the angel was attached to the wall so it was looking down on Mary, Joseph and baby Jesus. The three wise men to one side, a cow, camel and sheep on the other. It was a lot like the one his mother had had all those years ago but hers was ceramic and big and sat on the round table in the entry way. It was always the first thing his mother set up, it had been her mother’s before hers.

 

Derek moves them to the middle of the mantle with a smile.

 

 **On the fifth day of Christmas** my true love gave to me...a book.

 

On December 17th Derek comes downstairs when the door bell rings and opens the door to nothing. No one is there but the strong scent of Stiles is in the doorway. He looks down and finds something wrapped on the doorstep. Derek frowns and bends down to pick it up. There is a card on the present; Derek opens the card and reads aloud.

 

‘To alpha from pack’

 

Derek walks back inside to open the present. Given that it is from the pack the only scent he can get off the present is Stiles’ mix of honey, mint and the distinct scent of Stiles.

 

This was the fifth time the younger man had dropped something off in the last five days. Derek pulls his phone out and calls Stiles.

 

“Hey Derek.”

 

“Stiles, where are you?”

 

“On my way home, did you get the present?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did you open it?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“Why not?” Stiles asks confused.

 

“Because it’s wrapped and it’s not Christmas.”

 

“You are very traditional Derek.”

 

Derek hates that it is hard to control a conversation with Stiles. “Stiles!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why have you given me a present every day for the last five days?”

 

“You noticed!” Stiles sounds gleeful. “I win the money.”

 

“What money?” Derek knows he is losing track of the conversation again.

 

“The pool, when I told the pack about my idea they set up a pool about how long it would take you to work it out. I said five days or less. You got it today. That is why I had to drop it off without talking to you it was the deal.”

 

“You set up a betting pool about how long it would take me to work out you are giving me a present every day?”

 

“Yep.” Derek can hear Stiles digging around in his fridge.

 

“And you are the only person who thought it would take me less than five days?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Derek cannot work out if he should be annoyed at the rest of his pack or happy with Stiles. “How many days did I have to work it out?”

 

“Twelve.” Stiles is using his you’re-an-idiot voice which Derek has never been on the receiving end of before.

 

“As in the twelve days of Christmas?”

 

“Exactly.” Derek can almost feel the ear splitting smile on Stiles’ face.

 

“So I have how many more days to look forward to?”

 

“Seven!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I could not work out what to get you and I was at your place and realised you needed stockings and was talking to Allison and then thought about what I got you today. Seriously open it. And there was the star for the outside tree and then Lydia made some quip about the twelve days of Christmas so I thought about it and could come up with like ten and thought I would be able to make the rest up as I went. So yeah I am giving you a little present every day for twelve days instead of one big thing. Okay?”

 

“You do not need to get me anything. Tell the rest of them they do not need to get me anything.”

 

“You went and bought us presents. Lydia bragged that you called her at your party. God that was lucky, we had no idea how to get you out of the house. We were thinking of beating up one of the wolves with a bat and calling you to look after him but the whole shopping thing was easier. She keeps bragging that she knows what you got us but she never says anything to me. How come?”

 

“I am the alpha. She does not know what you are getting.”

 

“Really, what is it?”

 

Derek growls at him down the phone.

 

“Open the present please.”

 

“If they are all from you why does the card say from the pack?”

 

“No it doesn’t.”

 

“Yes it does.”

 

“No.”

 

“Stiles I am looking at it. It says ‘To alpha from pack’.”

 

“I am going to kick her.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Lydia. My car is being serviced so she drove me over, how the hell did she change it. Wait if it says from the pack how did you know it was from me?”

 

“It smells like you in my doorway and the present smells like you.”

 

“Wow. Cool.”

 

“Isn’t it.” Derek says sarcastically.

 

“Open the present.”

 

“Fine.” Stiles is quiet while he waits for Derek to pull the ribbon off, throw the wrong card away and then pull the wrapping paper from the present.

 

Derek looks at the cover and smiles without worrying about someone commenting. He loves this book – ‘Twas The Night Before Christmas.

 

“Thank you Stiles. I loved this book when I was little. My dad used to read it to me.”

 

“My dad still reads it every Christmas. And if he reads it aloud when I am in the room then that is cool.” Derek can picture Stiles sitting in his living room sprawled on the couch listening to his dad reading the book.

 

“Course he does.”

 

“I’m glad you like it. I need to run. I have another present to buy. I worked out another of the presents the other day. Bye.”

 

“Bye Stiles.”

 

Derek sits down on the couch and reads the book; he can hear his father’s deep rumbling voice saying the words in his head.

 

 **On the sixth day of Christmas** my true love gave to me...a hat.

 

On December 18th Stiles appears at his house just after dark wearing a reindeer headband with bells on the antlers, Allison and Lydia were standing behind him wearing elf ears, Danny, Jackson and Scott behind them wearing reindeer antlers, minus the bells, as well; Danny is the only one who does not look annoyed at the headdress.

 

“Hello.” Stiles says bouncing on the spot.

 

“We are going to look at Christmas lights. Come on.”

 

Derek doesn’t move.

 

“Oh come on, you love everything else about Christmas but you don’t like the lights. I strung those up which proves you do. Come on.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Excellent, we need to take you car. The 4WD is the only thing that fits us all. Shotgun.”

 

“No fair,” whine the three men at the back.

 

“Okay. Wait a minute.”

 

When Derek comes back out and goes to the garage to get the car the pack trails behind him.

 

“That shotgun doesn’t count does it?” Jackson asks Derek.

 

“If you had have thought of it it would count.” Stiles shoots back.

 

“He’s right. He called it. He gets shotgun.”

 

“Of course he does.” Jackson mumbles quietly. “Stiles is always right.”

 

“Pfft.” Stiles says. “Even I heard that dumbass. I am often wrong, quit bitching and get in the back of the car with your boyfriend. And quit bitching.”

 

Derek grins at the way Stiles dealt with Jackson. He didn’t even realise the role he had assumed in the pack.

 

“Yeah, come on Jackson. We’ll sit in the back.” Danny kisses Jackson with a smile and climbs into the very back seat of the car to snuggle up with Jackson.

 

“Derek.” Stiles says just before Derek starts the car.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Your hat.” Stiles is holding a Santa’s hat with a bell at the end and a truly hopeful look.

 

Derek takes it and puts it on, he is the only Santa. He growls when he hears Jackson and Lydia open their mouths and they both sit back and shut up as they group drives into town to park before wondering around to see all the lit up houses. Stiles is gleeful the whole way around but he refrains from bouncing and sticks close to Derek the whole way.

 

Afterwards Stiles makes everyone hot chocolate and puts ‘Miracle on 34th Street’ in the DVD player and snuggles down on the couch with Derek while Jackson and Danny are curled up on the floor and Allison is perched in Scott’s lap with Lydia sitting next to them so they can chat on the other couch. Derek enjoys the warmth Stiles’ body is throwing off. Stiles is making this a very good Christmas. Maybe he needs to rethink the decision not to claim the human. Maybe this time would be different, better. Maybe this time was real; it felt real, realer than anything else had ever felt.

 

 **On the seventh day of Christmas** my true love gave to me...a DVD and carollers.

 

On December 19th a set of carollers appear on his doorstep in the evening. The pack trails out behind him onto the porch to listen.

 

They sing him two carols and accept the donations that the pack gives them for the Starlight Children’s Foundation, their charity for the year, before the main singer steps forward and hands him a wrapped gift. This one is wrapped in white with large writing on the front. ‘To Derek from Stiles ONLY’.

 

Derek turns to Stiles who is grinning before thanking the singer and watching as they climb into the car that bought them into the forest and drive away.

 

“You bribed carollers to come out.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome. Open it.”

 

Derek pulls the wrapping paper off and stares down at ‘Nightmare Before Christmas’. Derek grins and turns to go inside.

 

“Jackson make some popcorn we are watching a movie.” Derek calls behind him.

 

“Excellent.” Stiles grins and slides in next to Derek as he’s walking into the lounge room. “So you like it?”

 

“I do, thanks.”

 

“Have you noticed yet?”

 

“That you are giving me the present in a new way every time.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Any bet about that?”

 

“Nope.” Stiles steals the DVD and goes and puts it in the machine when he turns around Derek is settled on the couch but the rest of his pack mates are looking at him strangely. Lydia and Danny look downright evil and happy, a disturbing mix on both of them. Allison looks blissfully happy and Scott is wearing an expression Stiles knows as someone-told-me-something-but-I-just-realised-they-are-right look. His forehead scrunches in confusion; Stiles can almost see the question on his face - what is going on?

 

“What?” Stiles quizzes.

 

“Nothing,” three voices chorus while Scott just stares at him and then at Derek.

 

“Sit.” Derek commands and Stiles shakes his head before going and sitting next to Derek in what is quickly becoming his spot; next to Derek on the really comfortable couch.

 

 **On the eighth day of Christmas** my true love gave to me...a CD.

 

On December 20th Derek gets a call from Stiles.

 

“Derek, I need you to do me a favour.”

 

“What?” Derek can hear pain in Stiles’ voice.

 

“I fell over this morning. I have sprained my ankle. It’ll be fine but I need you to come and get my present for today.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Thanks. Sorry, everyone is busy and my dad says I am not allowed to leave the house and I can’t drive because it’s the foot I use to work the clutch.”

 

“It’s fine, do you want me to bring you anything?”

 

“A spearmint milkshake from Joan’s?” Stiles sounds so hopeful.

 

“Sure. I’ll be over soon.”

 

“Thanks.” Derek hangs up and leaves the house stopping at Joan’s for the milkshake and getting Stiles a chocolate éclair as well. He gets something for the sheriff as well just in case and some chocolate chip biscuits for himself.

 

Stiles grins when he hands over the éclair and the milkshake, the sheriff thanks him when he hands over the jam donut and coffee with a grin.

 

“How are you Derek?”

 

“Good sir, you?”

 

“Good, busy. Christmas is always busy, today is my only day off and Stiles trips down the stairs this morning.”

 

“You tripped down the stairs?” Derek asks holding in a grin.

 

“Yeah, it is not that bad but dad says I am not allowed to do anything today so you had to come get your present.”

 

“That’s okay, he’s right if you rest it today it’ll be healed before you know it.”

 

The sheriff is looking at Derek with a knowing smirk and Derek keeps wondering if the man is going to pull out his gun and shoot him. There is four years between them, he had been a murder suspect, he was considered dangerous by any number of people in the community. People whispered about him because he spent time with a group of high school seniors and he was a werewolf not that the sheriff knew about that. But the sheriff just always welcomed him in, invited him to dinner and came out to the house to help when Stiles mentioned he was having problems with the plumbing in his sink. Maybe he doesn’t actually know anything.

 

“Derek?” The sheriff queries.

 

“Yes Sheriff?”

 

“I need to duck out to do some shopping, can you stay with Stiles? If he’s alone he’ll do something Stiles-like.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“You would.” Derek says to Stiles before turning to his father. “I have nothing else to do today, I’m happy to stay.”

 

“Excellent, you can stay for dinner. We’re having steak.” The sheriff says leaving no room to disagree.

 

“Thanks.”

 

The sheriff leaves and Derek settles next to Stiles putting the cushion and his hurt ankle on his lap after he puts a new movie in the player.

 

“What are you doing?” Stiles asks looking at the foot Derek is stroking.

 

“Werewolves can heal faster in packs. So I might be able to help you heal.”

 

“I’m not a wolf.”

 

“You are pack. It’s worth a try; I cannot guarantee that it will do anything. Do you want me to stop?”

 

“No, it’s worth a try. What are we watching?”

 

“Transformers.”

 

“Excellent. Megan Fox.” Stiles says settling down and looking at the TV. Derek’s hand falters on Stiles’ ankle for a second resting a little too heavily on a tender spot. “Ow.”

 

“Sorry,” Derek finds the ice pack and puts it back on stroking around the ice pack until Stiles relaxes.

 

“It’s okay.”

 

Stiles falls asleep half way through the movie but Derek keeps stroking the ankle as he watches Optimus Prime save the world.

 

When the sheriff gets home he smiles down at his son asleep on the couch and Derek who is snoring at the other end of the couch his hand wrapped around the injured ankle. He went into the kitchen to start dinner and soon after Derek came in to help, making the salad without being asked.

 

“So Derek?”

 

“Yes sir?”

 

“Stiles has been spending a lot of time with you.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“He is doing better in school this year.”

 

“The group uses my living room to study.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Okay.” Derek is not sure what to say but this conversation makes him want to run away.

 

“Okay, listen I know you were helping last year with everything. I get that the boys saw your uncle and thought it was you. I think the fact you got them all busy up there helping you out has been great for all of the kids, I appreciate how good you have been for Stiles, and I know Melissa is happy with how much more normal Scott has been this year. So, I just wanted to say I’m glad you have become one of my son’s friends.”

 

“Thank you sheriff.”

 

“When things change I expect you to continue to do the right thing by my son.”

 

“When things change?”

 

“Okay.” The sheriff goes back to marinating his steak and Derek finishes peeling the carrots for the salad.

 

Not long after Derek hears Stiles’ heartbeat change and puts the salad in the fridge before going in before the teen decides to try to move.

 

“Hey.” Stiles says sleepily. “My ankle feels better.”

 

“Good. Don’t push it though you might do some damage.”

 

“Okay. Where’s dad?”

 

“Having a shower.” Derek settles back under his ankle and turns the TV back on.

 

“I need to give you your present.”

 

“No rush, I’m staying for dinner.”

 

“Okay.” Stiles settles back enjoying the petting that Derek has continued on his ankle. “Oh Grey’s Anatomy. Excellent.”

 

“What?”

 

“Oh man, have you been living in a burned out shell of a house or something?” Stiles grins at him.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Does the word ‘McDreamy’ mean anything to you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay, so this is Grey’s Anatomy and that is Meredith, she has some problems but is an awesome doctor apparently and that is Sandra Oh, she rocks. That is McSteamy, he is a slut. Well he is kind of reformed but he was more fun when he was a slut and that is...” Stiles prattled on about the show and Derek listens with half an ear while also listening to the steady rain outside.

 

Later just before Derek was about to leave with a full stomach Stiles shoots up. “Wait! Your present.” He hobbles over to the side table and hands Derek something in a bag.

 

Derek sniffs the bag and then peeks inside.

 

“A CD?” he asks.

 

“Yep. Look at what it is.”

 

Derek pulls the CD from the bag and looks at the cover, Stiles’ Christmas CD Of Awesomeness.

 

“That there is the best Christmas CD there is. Bon Jovi, Mariah Carey, Jackson 5, The Killers, George Michael. Everyone it’s awesome. I made it myself.

 

“You made him a mixed tape?” The Sheriff said biting his lip.

 

“No, it’s a CD.”

 

“Okay.” The sheriff just grins at his son and slaps Derek on the back. “I think the wind is changing.” He says cryptically before leaving the room laughing silently.

 

“Thanks Stiles.”

 

“It’s cool. We can listen to it next time I come over.”

 

“Okay good.”

 

“It’s great. I promise.”

 

“I believe you. Take care of your ankle.”

 

“I will. Good night.”

 

Derek leaves the house with a smile and puts the CD in the stereo as soon as he gets in to listen to it on the drive home.

 

 **On the ninth day of Christmas** my true love gave to me...a Santa cup and plate.

 

On December 21st Derek comes out of the supermarket with the food for Christmas morning when he sees something on the hood of his Camero.

 

There is a tea towel on the hood and on top is a cup with Santa on it smiling and jolly, his elbow the handle, his jolly, red, jelly tummy the main body of the mug with his smiling head the top part of the mug. Next to it was a plate with the sleigh and reindeer flying through the air on it. The tea towel underneath is of a giant Christmas tree with mounds of presents underneath. When he has put the shopping in the car and is picking up the mug he sees a note inside.

 

‘You have to leave something for Santa on Christmas Eve Derek

Milk and cookies, I will help with one and you are going to have to sort out the other.’

 

Derek frowned and went back in to buy milk and cookies to ensure he had what he needed.

 

When he gets home the pack is waiting for him ready to spend the rest of the afternoon inside in front of the fire playing monopoly.

 

Lydia won since she was the most vicious but Derek sits back pleased that his house was filled with laughter and joy again.

 

 **On the tenth day of Christmas** my true love gave to me...Christmas biscuits.

 

On December 22nd Derek came downstairs from his nap; he had been up late the night before with his pack, to the sounds of chatting from his kitchen and three heartbeats. Derek walks into his kitchen to find Stiles wearing a Christmas apron pulling something that smelt amazing from the oven while Danny and Allison sat at his kitchen table icing what appeared to be biscuits.

 

“What are you doing?” Derek growled.

 

Stiles spun with a big grin. “Day ten, biscuits. Enough for the whole pack to last until Christmas. I have made chocolate chip and shortbread already. I have peanut butter and jam drops to go.”

 

“Biscuits?”

 

“Yep, here taste.” Stiles bounces over to the table before pushing a biscuit into Derek’s half open mouth.

 

Derek is surprised, the biscuit just dissolves, crumbling and buttery and amazing and the moan he lets out at the taste makes Danny and Allison grin, Derek feels a little self conscious until Stiles beams at him.

 

“Good.” Derek complements.

 

“That was the shortbread, try the chocolate chip.”

 

Danny holds out the biscuit, Derek takes it happily and perches against the bench where he can watch Stiles move around his kitchen. The man is very comfortable in his kitchen. On top of that his biscuits are miraculous. This is definitely a day he is going to enjoy.

 

 **On the eleventh day of Christmas** my true love gave to me...a biscuit jar.

 

On December 23rd Derek comes in after the run to look for a biscuit followed by his pack wolves. He left them on the counter but there are none there, he can smell them but cannot see them. He lets himself wolf out, while the rest of the wolves fight over the shower, to smell better. The scent of Stiles overwhelms him for a moment before he can pick out the sweet scent of the biscuits. He follows it though every room downstairs until he finds the overpowering scent of them in the lounge room were Stiles is sitting grinning like an idiot.

 

“You followed the smell didn’t you?” Stiles is gleeful.

 

Derek growls.

 

Stiles laughs in response before he pulls one of the cushions on the couch down to reveal a wolf biscuit jar with bright blue eyes.

 

“How the hell did you find that?”

 

“Easy. The internet is awesome!”

 

“He has blue eyes.”

 

“Like you.” Stiles lifts the head on the jar and snags a couple of biscuits throwing one at Derek and eating the other.

 

Derek stalks over and grabs a handful before going upstairs to shower in his shower away from the mess the rest of the pack will be making of his guest bathroom. He hears Stiles turn the TV on downstairs and smiles. If he has a biscuit jar then someone is going to have to keep it stocked.

 

 **On the twelfth day of Christmas** my true love gave to me...nothing.

 

On December 24th Derek was home all day getting ready for Christmas, not waiting for the next present from Stiles.

 

He had breakfast but he did not have an ear out waiting to hear the jeep.

 

He exercised and he did not do it outside where he would be able to see Stiles coming.

 

He cooked and ate lunch but he did not make enough for Stiles just in case.

 

He watched a movie and does not keep pausing it thinking he hears something coming through the woods.

 

He picks up stray pine needles from under the tree, does his dishes, vacuums, dusts, does his washing, and makes some more egg nog. He does not keep looking at the front door every time he passes it waiting for the door to swing open a little too hard and fast.

 

He has a shower telling himself he is a werewolf and will be able to hear the jeep if it is approaching.

 

He reads a book on his front porch because it is a nice night not because he will be able to see the headlights.

 

He finishes his book and finally goes to bed at ten telling himself he finally won and Stiles got the message that he shouldn’t be giving him a present a day.

 

At ten to midnight Derek is startled awake when he hears a car coming up the driveway. A jeep. Stiles’ jeep. Derek pulls on a pair of pants not bothering with a shirt as he makes his way downstairs. He flicks on his porch light and opens the door watching Stiles get out of his car and moving to the porch.

 

“Sorry. I was going to come over today, I climbed into the jeep twice and I kept getting back out. I know I was supposed to give you this today but I wanted to give it to you on Christmas day so I am thinking that the best thing to do was to come at midnight and then I am technically giving it to you today but also giving it to you on Christmas day. Here.” Stiles shoves the box he is holding into Derek’s hands.

 

“Come inside Stiles.”

 

“Thanks,” Stiles comes in and walks to the kitchen leading Derek and turning on the kettle. “Tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate?”

 

“Make yourself at home.” Derek mumbles at Stiles’ back.

 

“Okay.”

 

Derek does not smile at Stiles. “Green tea please.”

 

“Course.” Stiles makes the tea while Derek watches him, he is sitting at the table with the present in front of him. This is only the third thing that had been wrapped, but it feels more important than all the rest and it is definitely the last...he assumes.

 

When Stiles is sitting down next to Derek with his hot chocolate and slides the green tea over to Derek he also taps the present. “Open it.”

 

“Thanks.” Derek takes a sip, perfect.

 

Derek starts to unwrap the present, under the bow is green wrapping paper with vaguely pornographic elves, under the wrapping paper is a blue box, inside the blue box is red tissue paper, under the red tissue paper is ... his parents.

 

Derek stares for so long his eyes water. “Stiles?” He breathes out.

 

“I found them, the paper in town ran their wedding picture, and Danny did some restoration since it was a newspaper.”

 

“Them?”

 

“There are three.”

 

Derek pulls the first picture up; he doesn’t want to stop looking at it. Ever. He hasn’t had a picture of his parents in almost six years. But there are three, his chest feels tight and he wants to cry.

 

“Oh my God.” Derek is looking at himself. As a baby, tiny and bald with a silly baby grin held in his mum’s arms with his dad behind her on the bed and Laura looking down at him from where she is sitting on his dad’s lap. Derek knows he is blinking too much. “How?”

 

“Your mum was apparently good friends with a woman in town who runs the bakery. She has wireless internet and really nice sticky buns. I was in there looking for pictures and she saw what I was doing and told me she had one. She said she knew you’d come back to town but she didn’t think of giving them to you. She’s forgotten she even had them. It was only seeing me searching that reminded her and she found this. Apparently your mum gave it to her not long after you were born, a family portrait.”

 

“Sammie.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Mum loved her sticky buns; she always made me chocolate chip biscuits. They were excellent.”

 

“She is an amazing baker.”

 

Derek puts the picture next to his parents, his mum on her wedding day, she wore a white lace dress, and his dad was looking at her like she hung the moon. He remembers this picture, it had been on their dressing table his whole childhood. They are both amazing.

 

“There’s another one.” Stiles reminds.

 

Derek looks down into the box but the last one is upside down, he can see nothing but the back. Derek’s stomach flips in time with him flipping the picture. It is a black and white photo as well, old, much older than anything else in the box. Derek recognises the two small children, his father and uncle. Under five probably sitting close together, they had always been close. Until his uncle lost his mind. His grandfather as a young man sitting behind the two boys, his nana beside him already looking round and soft and probably smelling like mint and wood like she did when he was young. Behind them was an older man that looked like his grandad, another man even older standing next to him.

 

“I don’t know this photo.”

 

“Well, I went to get the wedding photo right and the man who works there is really old and he saw the name and asked why I wanted it. So I told him about what I was doing and reminded him about the fire and he said he remembered all of that and that he remembers when he first started working at the paper and there was a story he was assigned about a man who had just turned 100. A man name was Hale and he was certain he was related to you. So we went looking for the paper and found it, and under the caption it said that it was your dad and uncle as the two little boys and well I debated because Peter ended up not himself but I decided it was just such an awesome picture I couldn’t pass it up. At the bottom of the box is a copy of the two newspaper articles.”

 

“Why?” Derek asks when he has placed all three pictures on the table and pulled out the newspaper articles.

 

“Because we fixed the house and you have nothing of them. Everyone should have loved ones around them. I keep my picture of my mum in my drawer because my dad still looks like he’s been slapped when he sees it.”

 

Derek can’t help himself, later when he thinks about it he will not be able to say what changed, he leaned forward and pulls Stiles to the edge of his chair and slants his head to catch his lips. He presses their lips together for a moment then licks open Stiles’ mouth until finally Stiles catches up and basically launches himself into Derek’s lap without detaching his lips. Stiles is straddling him, one arm wrapped around his neck the other buried in his hair. Derek settles one hand on the small of Stiles’ back the other holding him close as though anything could pull the man away from him at this point.

 

Later when Derek and Stiles separate and Stiles is beaming and wiggling around reminding Derek how awesome he is Derek leans forward and kisses him again, quickly and softly. “Thank you.”

 

“I love you.” Stiles freezes and moves his hand from Derek’s hair to slap himself in the face. “Ugh. I cannot believe I said that, it’s too soon, we just kissed I don’t even know if that is just the way you thank people who do nice things for you. So obviously it’s true but I am an idiot for-”

 

Derek shuts Stiles up with his lips, the most effective method he has ever found.

 

“Stiles.” He says when he pulls away. “I am in love with you too, don’t worry about it.”

 

“Excellent.” Stiles lunges forward to catch Derek’s lips as he rocks his hips forward into Derek’s feeling the hard length of his interest pressed against his own.

 

Later, much later after so many kisses that Derek’s lips are a little numb and he has memorised the taste of Stiles’ mouth, has categorised and committed to memory all of the sounds his can draw from Stiles with nothing but his mouth against the other boys.

 

“Where is your dad?”

 

“Work. He gets off about lunchtime so we are doing dinner.”

 

“Are you going home? Or do you want to stay?”

 

Stiles flushes. “I ... well...umm. You see, I really like you and god have I thought about it. But you see the thing is I’m not sure-”

 

“Shut up Stiles. We won’t do anything that you don’t want to do. I would never push you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Derek leads Stiles upstairs and stops at one of the guest rooms. “You can sleep here.”

 

Stiles scoffs and moves on to Derek’s room where he kicks off his shoes, dumps his jacket and crawls onto the bed. “Can we make out more?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Derek crawls onto the bed and catches Stiles’ lips again. A while later they fall asleep wrapped around each other.

 

In the morning they wake up and make out some more until Derek hears Jackson’s car in the drive way. When the rest of the pack knock Derek and Stiles are downstairs on the couch. Everyone files in and Allison bounces around playing Santa’s elf to give out the presents. Everyone is happy with what they get. Derek colours just a little when Lydia gushes about his wrapping skills and he growls at Jackson who laughs at him. Jackson immediately apologises and hides behind Danny who grins and leans back to kiss him.

 

The last present opened has two people bouncing. Lydia is excited to see ‘the only present he didn’t let me help him pick’-‘I picked them all myself Lydia do not start.’-‘Sorry’. Stiles is also bouncing next to him where he has been pressed against his side all morning prompting most of the pack to stare. Stiles rips open the wrapping paper and stares down at the old books in his hand. He looks at the covers, reading the titles and then turning to Derek with glee.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Awesome.” Stiles opens the first book and starts reading.

 

“Stiles!” Lydia screams making Derek turn and glare at her with his eyes flashing.

 

“What?” Stiles asks pulling his head up slowly.

 

“What did he get you?”

 

“Books!” Stiles’ joy is obvious is his voice.

 

“I can see that dumbass.” Derek growls quietly in warning.

 

“They are old books on werewolves, hand written, one of them is a diary. This is amazing.”

 

“Old books on werewolves?” Lydia says incredulously.

 

“Yes.” Stiles leans over and kisses Derek firmly on the mouth, Derek responds quickly and determinedly pulling Stiles into his body and diving into the kiss as though no one else is in the room.

 

“Picked it.” Allison said gleefully. “I win.”

 

“What do you win?” Stiles asks with a goofy grin when he pulls away from Derek to look at his friends.

 

“I said that you would wear him down with the twelve days of Christmas and he would not be able to resist you anymore.” Allison explains.

 

“Another betting pool about me?” Derek asks with a glare.

 

“Yep.” Allison says with glee in face of Derek’s glare.

 

At lunchtime the pack disperses to go to their family events. Derek is standing at the door about to wave everyone off but Stiles refuses to let go of his hand. “Stiles, you need to let go.”

 

“Nope, already talked to Dad you are coming to Christmas lunch. Scott’s mum and Scott are coming over. Come on.”

 

“I don’t want to intrude.”

 

“Pfft, you cannot be alone on Christmas Day, come on.” Stiles refuses to take no for an answer so Derek goes to lunch with his boyfriend, where his father, who owns a gun, will be.

 

When Derek and Stiles arrive where Stiles refuses to let go of Derek’s hand and beams at his dad.

 

“Dad, Derek and I are dating.” Stiles pauses for a second and whispers below his breath. “We are dating right?”

 

Derek squeezes his hand and nods.

 

The sheriff looks at Derek with a grin. “The wind changed huh?”

 

“Yes Sir, and I heard you. I’ll take care of him.”

 

“Course you will. Come in.”

 

Later when Derek and the sheriff are in the kitchen together alone Derek turns to the older man. “Sheriff?”

 

“Yes Derek.”

 

“Are you sure you are okay with me dating Stiles. I am older and you hunted me for murder and...”

 

“Positive, he is eighteen and has the same look on his face his mother used to get when she had decided something, even when it didn’t make sense to you she always ended up being right when she did something with that look. He is off to university next year he won’t be here for me to keep an eye on but I trust him and I trust you to look after him.”

 

“I will do my best to never hurt him.”

 

“What more could I ask for?” The sheriff slaps him on the back. “Just remember if something changes in the future and you deserve it I own a gun, am a cop and know how to make it so no one will ever know what happened to you.” The sheriff grins and then leaves the room.

 

Derek groans, but at least the threat is over and he knows that the sheriff meant every word, would know even if he had not been able to hear his heartbeat.

 

That night after the sheriff leaves for work Stiles comes over and burrows into Derek’s bed to curl around him. Derek wraps himself around Stiles and realises he is happy. It has been the best Christmas since the fire. He got his parents back, Stiles is wrapped around his body like a limpet and the sheriff is not going to kill him. Best Christmas he could have hoped for when he climbed up the tree outside to decorate.

 

**The End**


End file.
